This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Modern medicine enables physicians to treat a wide variety of wounds and infections on a patient. For example, physicians may treat these wounds and infections using topical medication (e.g., creams, foams, gels, ointments, bandages, etc.) and/or internal medication (e.g., medicine administered orally, intravenously). Unfortunately, existing treatments may be costly, ineffective, and/or slow to treat certain wounds and infections.